Fazbear Entertainment
Fazbear Entertainment, Incorporated is the main antagonistic faction of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. They are the secondary antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted and the main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. It was founded and led by William Afton and Henry Emily. With Henry dead and William possibly turned into a virus, it is unknown who runs the company now. Biography Backstory Fazbear Entertainment is a group created in 1983 by Henry Emily and William Afton. It was created when Fredbear's Family Diner was opened, with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opening shortly after Fredbear's. It at first was a successful organization until Afton killed five children in Freddy's and one child outside it. A few days later, a teenager stuffed his younger brother into the mouth of an animatronic. Fredbear's Family Diner closed down, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza followed it. Later, they opened a second Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1987, with new Toy animatronics. The restaurant was closed down due to an animatronic biting Jeremy Fitzgerald's frontal lobe off and William killing five more kids. In 1988, the third Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened, and did succesfully well until 1993, when an employee was murdered, closing it down. William later came back and destroyed the animatronics, but the souls made him jump into the SpringBonnie suit. He experienced a springlock failure, and died. In 2023, a horror attraction called Fazbear's Fright was opened, and the employees brought William's corpse in the SpringBonnie suit, now Springtrap, in the location. It is unknown if Fazbear Ent. had something to do with it. At last, Henry makes one last location to end it all, which is actually a trap to kill Molten Freddy, Scrap Baby, William Afton and Lefty. It burned down, ending Fazbear Entertainment. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Somewhere after FFPS, the company was founded yet again. Fazbear Ent. then hired an indie game developer to make indie games. However, they made people think the murders actually happened. Fazbear Ent. then stops working with the developer and works with Silver Parasol Games to make a VR game, "The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience". Eventually, instead of working with Silver Parasol they work with a unnamed company. Since they make a DLC later, it seems to have sold well. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted DLC - Curse of Dreadbear'' Eventually, Fazbear Ent. makes a Halloween DLC, titled "Curse of Dreadbear". ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' Fazbear Entertainment appears once more as the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Creating "Fazbear Funtime Service" to allow visitors to see their favorite animatronics in AR to entertain them, "unfortunate circumstances" causes the animatronics to glitch and attack the player instead. With a near millennia long subscription to their service caused by glitches, they must brave the endless sea of malicious machines. Notable Members *Henry Emily - Founder (previously, deceased) *William Afton - Co-owner (previously, possibly deceased) *Phone Guy - Night guard and creator of the training tapes (deceased) *Mike Schmidt - Night guard (previously) *Jeremy Fitzgerald - Night guard and possible victim of The Bite of '87 (previously) *Fritz Smith - Night guard (previously) *''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Security Guard - Guard (possibly, previously) *Michael Afton - Night guard (deceased) *Phone Dude - Founder of Fazbear's Fright (possibly) *Vanny - Employee at The Fazbear Funtime Service (possibly) Gallery FazbearEntertainmentFFPSLogo.png|Fazbear Entertainment's logo in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. FazbearEntertainmentLogoFNaFAR.jpg|Fazbear Entertainment's logo in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Paycheck3.jpg|The first paycheck Fazbear Ent. gives Mike Schmidt in Five Nights at Freddy's, also the first paycheck we get in the entire franchise. Paycheck2.jpg|The second paycheck the company gives Jeremy Fitzgerald in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. WitheredFreddy.png|Withered Freddy in his unwithered form is the animatronic that is on the FFPS version of Fazbear Entertainment's logo. FreddyFazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear in his FNaF 1 form appears on the logo of Fazbear Entertainment in FNaF AR. Trivia *There is a theory which states that the cartoon Fredbear and Friends actually predates the pizzerias. Due to the success of the cartoon, the pizzerias were founded. *Fazbear Entertainment is the Bigger Bad of the series, as it was opening new locations. Because of it, more children were dying, and William himself eventually suffered the same fate, although he later possesed the suit. Navigation pl:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Organizations Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Successful Category:Corporations Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cheater Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Revived Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Protective Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Extravagant Category:Pawns Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Bigger Bads